De finales no tan felices pero felices
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Petra Ral no esperaba encontrar un tesoro literario en una vieja librería oculta en una callejuela de la ciudad. Tampoco esperaba ese final, y ciertamente no esperaba que su autor, L Ackerman, respondiera a su carta. [U/A] [RIVETRA] [LONGFIC]
1. Chapter 1

®Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

Primera Parte

I

De la primera carta

* * *

_Querido sr. Ackerman._

Ugh, no, ¡eso suena como de anciana!

_Estimado sr. Ackerman._

Sí, mejor así.

_Mi nombre es Petra Ral, recientemente descubrí su saga, leí los dos primeros libros en apenas una semana. Fue una experiencia muy interesante, y se está convirtiendo rápidamente en una de mis sagas preferidas. ¡No puedo esperar hasta el próximo libro! Creo que las historias que cuenta son hermosas, bastante realistas de hecho, y los personajes tienen un muy buen desarrollo. Mis personajes favoritos son Rosalie y Anthein, pero su final es demasiado trágico para mí. He leído sus entrevistas, y por este motivo que le escribo. Sé que ya ha decidido el rumbo de su historia y respeto absolutamente eso, así como también sus pensamientos al respecto. Sin embargo, difiero de su opinión. Creo que Rosalie y Anthein merecían tener un final feliz, y no uno tan triste como el que tuvieron. Como ya dije, respeto su decisión, sólo quería que supiera mi opinión al respecto, y ya que usted no tiene redes sociales, le escribo por este medio._

_Gracias por su atención, espero que siga teniendo mucho éxito con su libro y le deseo mucha inspiración para el próximo._

Listo. Estaba perfecta.

Petra Ral releyó su carta una y otra vez, satisfecha con su contenido. Naturalmente, no esperaba ninguna respuesta, todos sus lectores sabían que L. Ackerman era un hombre muy reservado, al que casi nunca se le veía en público. No tenía redes sociales y trataba poco con la presa, sólo tenía un sitio en la web que casi nunca actualizaba y un apartado postal para recibir cartas.

Ciertamente, Petra Ral no esperaba una respuesta. Así que, sin pensar mucho en el asunto, escribió la dirección en el sobre y lo echó al correo.

* * *

Yyyy… ¡nueva historia rivetra!

He estado trabajando en esta historia por varios meses. No quise publicarla hasta haberla terminado, pero ya que he cubierto alrededor del 75% de la misma, creo que es seguro subirla y actualizarla sin retrasos (a menos que haya otro lindo apagón de cinco días como la semana pasada...) Y pues también viendo como el heicho está a punto de ver a la waifu de nuevo, pues quise hacer una especie de homenaje al rivetra mientras tenemos noticias de Levi. Honestamente, no creo que salga de esta.

Ahora, con permiso, me voy a mi esquina emo a llorar.


	2. Chapter 2

®Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

II

De una carta inesperada

La pantalla parpadeó, avisando que la batería estaba por descargarse. Escribió un par de palabras más, borró algunas, y volvió a escribir más. Releyó rápidamente las últimas líneas, y quedando satisfecho con su trabajo, cerró la computadora portátil.

Alzó la vista y chasqueó la lengua. Pasaban de las cuatro.

L. Ackerman se levantó de su asiento, se sirvió una taza humeante de la cafetera, y miró con fastidio la pila de cartas que había llegado a su casa el día anterior.

Se masajeó el cuello y soltó una palabrota. Cerró los ojos como si esperara que al abrirlos desapareciera, pero cuando lo hizo la pila de cartas seguía allí.

Suspiró, y tomó la primera carta de la pila. Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a leer. Esto iba a ser largo.

Carta tras carta, iba clasificando cuáles contestaría y cuáles respondería con una única nota de agradecimiento. La tarea de responder era más corta que la de leer, pues prefería no extenderse en palabras y ser directo. Sin embargo, la carta número 22 (o 122, quién sabe) le hizo tomarse su tiempo.

_Estimado sr. Ackerman._

Le dio un vistazo rápido a las líneas, hasta que algo captó su atención. Levantó las cejas, muy sutilmente.

Ah, una disidente.

Tomó papel y pluma, y bebiendo un sorbo de su café, procedió a responder.

* * *

Asdfghjklñ

Me emociona mucho poder actualizar, espero hacerlo dos veces por semana. Si todo va bien, tendríamos nuevo capítulo el sábado 23 de marzo. Gracias por sus comentarios, siempre es agradable conocer la opinión de los lectores.

Hasta el sábado!

-Fanfiction, martes 19 de marzo de 2019


	3. Chapter 3

®Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

III

De una respuesta inesperada

* * *

Luz.

Agua.

Compañía de gas.

Teléfono.

Internet.

Cupón de descuento para "pingüinitos marenila" al 9x1.

L. Ackerman.

Petra Ral casi dejó caer las cartas que sostenía. Creyó haber leído mal, pero no, allí, escrito a mano estaba el nombre de su nuevo autor favorito. Debajo, figuraba el suyo. La carta, en efecto, era para ella.

Petra se olvidó de todo lo demás, de las cuentas por pagar, de la mega promoción de sus dulces favoritos. Corrió a sentarse junto al balcón, donde recibía mejor luz, y con sus manos temblando de la emoción, abrió la carta.

_Srta. Ral, gracias por su apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de escribir. Como ya ha leído mi entrevista en el New Post, sabrá entonces lo que dije al respecto de los personajes que menciona. No contradigo su opinión, de hecho sí merecían tener un final mejor, pero una de las razones por la que Guerra de Titanes es tan popular es precisamente por su marcado realismo. Y tratándose de un mundo en guerra como lo muestra la historia, las probabilidades de que todos sobrevivan y puedan tener una vida feliz son bastante irreales, incluso si se trata de los más fuertes. De allí que Rosalie muera, al igual que otros personajes. No se trata de quién muere o sobreviva, sino de que todos algún día lo harán, sin excepción._

Petra hizo un mohín cuando terminó de leer. Seguía sin estar de acuerdo. Así que, tomando papel y lápiz, escribió otra carta.

* * *

La siguiente actualización será el miércoles 27

-Fanfiction, 23 de marzo de 2019


	4. Chapter 4

®Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

IV

Del inicio de un debate

* * *

La pila de cartas había aumentado de nuevo. Había estado dos fines de semana enteros respondiendo sin parar, pero ni aun así se había terminado. De hecho, había llegado una pila nueva, la segunda del mes.

L. Ackerman miró la pila y luego a su laptop, como decidiendo qué hacer. Todavía tenía cartas por leer, pero también tenía que seguir trabajando en su libro, y no quería olvidar las ideas que se le iban ocurriendo para la historia. Observó el calendario en la pared, buscando la fecha en que se vencía su plazo para entregar el manuscrito final.

Bien, aún tenía tiempo. Calculó cuántas cartas le quedaban por leer, y dividió el total en lo que quedaba de semana. Tomó la primera carta, y escribió la respuesta rápidamente. Hizo así con las siguientes cinco, cuando el remitente de la sexta capturó su atención.

Petra Ral.

Recordaba ese nombre, aunque después de haber recibido cientos de cartas no recordaba con exactitud qué le había escrito, ni qué le había respondido. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la carta, pudo recordarlo todo.

_Sr. Ackerman, me sorprendió mucho que me respondiera, ¡Muchas gracias! Sin embargo tengo que admitir que sigo sin estar de acuerdo. Si Rosalie era uno de los soldados más fuertes, casi al nivel de un veterano como lo señala el capítulo 16 del primer libro, ¿no le daría eso más probabilidades de sobrevivir? Veo que dice que la muerte es implacable y que la fuerza no garantiza que alguien se escape de morir, pero aun así, alguien con esas habilidades podría haberse defendido mejor y salvarse. ¿No lo cree así? Por ejemplo, Anthein ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo contra todo pronóstico. Si él pudo hacerlo, ella, Natt, Zack o cualquier otro veterano se pudieron haber salvado también, ¿no?_

El debate se tornaba interesante. Así que, tras escribir su respuesta, guardó la carta recibida en su escritorio.

* * *

¿recuerdan cuando dije que actualizaría puntualmente a menos que ocurriera otro lindo apagón? Pues parece que a Corpoelec no le gusta que publique... *sight* Nos vemos otra vez cuando los gringos dejen de atacar el sistema eléctrico, Jesse Chacón devuelva el dinero que se robó, o las ardillas dejen de mordisquear los cables del Guri, según vuestra perspectiva.. (yo personalmente creo en la teoría de las ardillas...)

-Fanfiction, 2 de abril de 2019


	5. Chapter 5

Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

V

* * *

Petra Ral esperaba con impaciencia junto a su buzón. Hacía unos días que le había escrito otra carta a L. Ackerman, autor de una de las sagas más exitosas del momento. El escritor había respondido a su primera carta, la cual había enviado casi un mes atrás. Ella no tardó en escribir su propia respuesta, y ahora esperaba saber qué tenía que decir al respecto.

¿Le daría la razón o expondría sus propios motivos para creer lo contrario? Ella no esperaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión, solo quería que viera por qué ella creía que incluso un mundo en caos, en el contexto de _Guerra de Titanes_, podía tener algo de alegría también.

El autor había sabido manejar muy bien el equilibrio entre lo bueno y lo malo, sin embargo. La obra mostraba pequeños momentos de felicidad, de victoria, donde no todo era muerte y dolor, momentos emotivos que le habían hecho sonreír y llorar a la vez. Era algo que se resumía muy bien en una de sus frases favoritas, que hablaba sobre la dualidad de la belleza y tristeza de aquel mundo ficticio.

¡Ojalá esa belleza hubiera tocado aunque sea un poco a su pareja favorita!

El capítulo 21 del segundo libro había dejado bien claro lo contario. Rosalie Pole moría en medio de una misión, mientras que Anthein lo veía todo sin poder hacer nada. Había sido uno de los momentos más tristes de toda la saga, uno que todo el _fandom_ (especialmente los _anthelie_) seguía recordando con dolor aun cuando habían pasado tres años desde la publicación del libro. Petra había leído la historia apenas semanas atrás, así que su descontento con ese evento era más palpable.

Fue por ello que había enviado una carta a modo de protesta, y aunque no imaginó que el autor le respondiera, así había sido. Su respuesta inicial no le había satisfecho mucho, así que le había vuelto a escribir. Extrañamente, aunque suponía que no diría nada esperanzador sobre la historia, le emocionaba recibir su carta.

Pero el buzón del correo seguía estando vacío para el doceavo día.

Para el décimo séptimo día, ya el cartero no se sorprendió de verla allí, junto a las casillas de correo de su edificio esperando por él. Le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo, y procedió con su trabajo.

—¿Algo para mí hoy? —preguntó ella, cruzando los dedos.

El hombre revisó entre las cartas, hasta dar con una en específico, y se la tendió a la muchacha. Petra dio un saltito de emoción.

El remitente era nada más y nada menos que L. Ackerman.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 11 de abril de 2019.

Me siento como si viviera en Paradis jajayudajaja


	6. Chapter 6

Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

VI

De los motivos de ella

* * *

Petra apenas esperó a entrar a su piso para abrir la carta. La rasgó rápidamente, y corrió a sentarse en el sillón.

_No tiene nada qué agradecer, Srta. Ral. Sería descortés de mi parte no responder a sus preguntas. Sin embargo, esta vez no podré responder con mayor exactitud sin adelantar parte de la trama._

_En cuanto al argumento que expone, aunque la experiencia de los personajes que menciona les daría más ventajas en comparación con aquellos menos experimentados, eso no les garantiza que siempre van a salvarse. Como dije anteriormente, la muerte es la muerte, y no hace distinción. ¿Por qué se opone tanto a este tipo de finales? No es un pensamiento alentador, pero es la verdad. _

Petra dobló el papel, suspirando. Tenía que admitir que el autor presentaba un buen punto, aunque no necesariamente resultara fácil de aceptar. Y, debía admitir también, ésa era una de las cosas que más había llamado su atención de la saga, donde incluso ni siquiera el protagonista se había salvado, y ahora eran sus amigos quienes tendrían que seguir adelante con su legado.

Pero no todo era tan malo. Allí, en medio de las palabras, había una invitación implícita para seguir hablando.

Y ella no desecharía semejante oportunidad.

_En realidad no sabría cómo explicarlo, Sr. Ackerman, pero los finales trágicos se me hacen demasiado tristes. Creo que la vida ya es bastante difícil y trágica como para trasladar eso también a la ficción, y para muchos, incluyéndome, los libros son un escape de la realidad, un refugio para conocer nuevos mundos y trasladarse hasta allí. Además, ¿no cree usted que tanta tragedia opacaría un poco el sentimiento de esperanza impreso en el corazón de los personajes? Hablo por ejemplo de personajes como Jake y Armand que deseaban poder liberar a su gente de la opresión y conocer la verdad sobre su mundo. Bueno, es una pregunta tonta, no tiene por qué responderla…_

Sin embargo, tres semanas y media después, había una carta en su buzón.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 11 de abril de 2019.


	7. Chapter 7

®Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

VII

De los motivos de él

* * *

Cuando leyó el nombre del remitente en el sobre, lo reconoció de inmediato. Petra Ral se estaba convirtiendo en una escritora asidua. Rasgó el sobre, preguntándose qué tendría que decir esta vez la Srta. Disidente.

Al igual que las otras, su contenido era breve. Leyó la carta rápidamente, a la vez que en su mente iba escribiéndose lo que le respondería. Planteaba una buena pregunta, aunque su respuesta no sería tan optimista. L. Ackerman siempre se había apegado más a los hechos y realidades que a las ilusiones, y eso se había trasladado a su escritura.

Desde niño, siempre vio el lado más oscuro de la moneda. Solía cuestionar los libros, películas y programas de televisión que mostraban sólo el lado bonito, ignorando lo demás. Se preguntaba por qué en las historias siempre había un bueno y un malo, y cuáles eran las razones detrás de cada bando para mantenerse allí. Al crecer, comprendió que a la industria sólo le importaba complacer al público al que se dirigía, sin importar cuán irreales fueran sus argumentos y cuán planos sus personajes.

Ahora que era un escritor reconocido, se había esforzado en ser fiel a lo que pensaba y marcar la diferencia, en mostrar que no todo era blanco y negro, que los finales no siempre eran felices, sino a veces agridulces, o incluso trágicos. Y _Guerra de titanes_ era un perfecto ejemplo de ello.

Ambientada en un mundo ligeramente medieval, la historia se centraba en Jake (ahora muerto), un joven que nunca pudo sentirse satisfecho con la vida que tenía. A diferencia del resto de su gente, el pueblo de _Ileyne_, solía cuestionar todo lo que le rodeaba. El por qué vivían bajo opresión, qué había más allá del gueto donde vivía, de dónde venían los monstruos que asechaban sus murallas. Así que, cuando cumplió la edad suficiente, escapa de casa para unirse al ejército, donde conoce a quiénes se convertirían en sus mejores amigos, Armand y Ame. Jake logra convertirse en uno de los mejores reclutas de su generación, pero su constante deseo de saber más le mete en problemas y casi es ejecutado por su conducta anti-patriótica. Es entonces que conoce a Anthein, Rosalie, Natt, Zack y otros veteranos, quienes luchan secretamente por encontrar la verdad y liberar a su gente, mientras fingen ser leales a su país. Jake se une a ellos y juntos atraviesan diversas situaciones, conoce muchos personajes con distintos puntos de vista e incluso se hace amigo de algunos soldados nativos del pueblo enemigo.

La historia reflejaba ideales, sueños, metas y esperanzas, así como sacrificios, tragedia, y dolor. También mostraba un punto de vista más bien gris, donde aquellos que resultaron ser traidores tenían sus propios sueños y formas de pensar para actuar de ese modo. Además de eso, demostraba que nadie estaba a salvo de sufrir las consecuencias de vivir en un mundo como aquel, y quizá ése era el rasgo más llamativo de la saga. Jake moría en el segundo libro, o al menos eso es lo que se insinuaba ya que el tomo terminaba allí.

Por supuesto, entre todos esos personajes que habían muerto a lo largo de la historia se encontraba Rosalie Pole, una joven que fue reclutada por el Sargento Anthein Lieu para proteger a Jake. Rosalie se había convertido rápidamente en uno de los personajes más queridos del _fandom_, gracias a su carácter amable y su valentía en el campo de batalla. Tristemente, la participación de Rosalie terminó cuando se descubrió parte de la conspiración en medio de una misión, y como castigo la ejecutaron allí mismo. Anthein no había podido hacer nada para salvarla, ya que para resguardar su identidad y la de los otros como soldados leales, tuvo que guardar silencio y fingir estar de acuerdo con que dejaran morir a la supuesta traidora. Más adelante se descubre que habían sido traicionados por uno de sus propios compañeros, un recluta de la misma generación que Jake. En consecuencia, no sólo Rosalie había muerto, sino también Gale, Sam y Brendan, sus compañeros de escuadrón.

No había sido una decisión fácil para L. Ackerman, al contrario de lo que pensaban muchos de sus lectores. Había analizado con cuidado los pros y contras, y en cómo afectaría el desarrollo de la historia.

Ahora que había tomado la decisión de darles ese final a dichos personajes, había recibido cientos de cartas de fans lamentándose por sus muertes, pero ninguna como la de Petra Ral. Ella no solamente se había quejado, también había expuesto sus propios argumentos y se había mantenido firme en ellos. Si ella fuera un personaje de su saga, seguramente tendría una de las voluntades más fuertes de la historia.

_«Ninguna pregunta es tonta»_, comenzó a escribir, listo para continuar el debate.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Veamos cómo continua esto...

—Fanfiction, 15 de abril de 2019.


	8. Chapter 8

®Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

VIII

* * *

_Ninguna pregunta es tonta, más bien son los tontos los que no se atreven a preguntar. En realidad no lo creo así, Srta. Ral. Al contrario, pienso que de alguna forma sus sacrificios les dan más fuerza a los sobrevivientes para continuar luchando, les da lo que uno de mis asesores llama "razones para vivir". En el caso específico de Armand, aunque la muerte de su amigo le cause dolor, también le fortalece. Ahora que Jake no está para cumplir su sueño de conocer la verdad, Armand y Ame se esforzarán aún más por lograr sus objetivos y poder hacer realidad ése sueño y todos los demás. Incluso podría decir que el odio que sienten hacia sus autoridades crecerá más, y con ello, sus deseos de derrocarles y ser libres._

_Entiendo que vea la literatura como un modo de escape, muchos amantes de la lectura lo hacen. En lo personal, prefiero apegarme a la realidad. Ya existen demasiadas obras que presentan mundos felices, casi utópicos, con finales felices y personajes poco profundos que casi siempre tienen una única faceta. Pero la verdad es que las cosas nunca son así, hay mucho más allá de un "felices por siempre", ése apenas es el comienzo. También hay muchos personajes que son dejados a un lado, que tienen sus propias historias pero que nadie las cuenta, y que sufren diversas vicisitudes en beneficio de los protagonistas. Por eso he decidido tomar un enfoque diferente, mostrar otros puntos de vista y dejar que sea el lector quien juzgue de qué lado ponerse, o si no ponerse de ninguno en absoluto._

_Tal vez suene demasiado trágico para usted, así como para muchos otros lectores, pero no voy a enseñarle a mi audiencia un mundo ilusorio. No suena bonito y lo sé, pero a veces ni siquiera los finales felices son totalmente bonitos, no al menos para todas las partes…_

Era la carta más larga que había recibido hasta ahora. Petra la leyó varias veces, meditando en lo que decía, asegurándose de entenderla bien.

L. Ackerman sin duda tenía muy claras sus ideas, y argumentos muy convincentes. Entendía por supuesto a lo que se refería, y aunque tuviera que admitir que tenía razón, se le hacía muy triste el que las cosas tuvieran que ser así, especialmente para el personaje de Rosalie. ¿Por qué una chica como ella tan valiente y experimentada tenía que morir así?

Esta vez, Petra no fue capaz de sentarse a escribir una respuesta de inmediato. Tenía demasiadas ideas en mente para poder empezar, demasiadas cosas qué pensar y reanalizar. L. Ackerman había expuesto de manera contundente sus argumentos, y Petra debía admitir que el hombre tenía razón.

Apesadumbrada, se decidió a echarle un ojo al segundo tomo de la saga, donde su personaje femenino favorito comenzaba a tomar fuerza. Sonrió brevemente, un gesto pequeño que apenas elevó las comisuras de su boca, y sus ojos brillaron con nostalgia. Sintió nuevamente aquella sensación inexplicable que experimentó la primera vez que leyó aquel libro, una mezcla de esperanza y emoción al encontrarse con Rosalie Pole y sus compañeros.

_«—En realidad no es mala persona, ya verás cuando lo conozcas —le dijo Rosalie a Jake—. Sé que parece lo contrario, pero no le juzgues antes de tiempo_ —_sonrió—. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…»_

El fragmento correspondía a uno de los primeros capítulos. Era uno de los favoritos de Petra, porque demostraba el precioso carácter de aquel personaje. Petra sonrió, pero su sonrisa cayó al recordar el final de Rosalie, no muchos capítulos más adelante.

Desalentada, cerró el libro y lo guardó en el estante.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 25 de abril de 2019.


	9. Chapter 9

®Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

IX

Su carácter

* * *

La pila de cartas comenzaba a disminuir considerablemente. Era toda una noticia, había estado respondiendo tanto como podía, apenas dejando tiempo libre para descansar. L. Ackerman era un hombre disciplinado, odiaba incumplir con sus obligaciones y parte de ellas era interactuar con los fans, aunque no fuera su parte favorita del trabajo. Desde niño había sido alguien reservado y callado, incluso tímido, por lo que había reducido al mínimo su relación con el público. No tenía redes sociales (encontraba ridículo tener un montón de aplicaciones destinadas a presumir y luego fingir cortesía cuando los demás eran quienes presumían), su correo electrónico era del conocimiento de muy poca gente, lo mismo con su número de teléfono y fax, así como su dirección. Había creado un blog que rara vez actualizaba, y como consideraba innecesario pasar más tiempo frente a la pantalla respondiendo emails de fans, había habilitado un apartado postal para recibir sus cartas. Su editor seguía sin estar de acuerdo con ello, Erwin creía que las redes sociales le darían publicidad extra, pero se había negado. Nada de Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram, Snapchat o lo que estuviera de moda. Con las cartas ya tenía más que suficiente, y solo había accedido porque el contrato establecía que debía mantener contacto con los lectores de algún modo.

Sin embargo la experiencia no había sido tan mala después de todo. Los fans solían enviarle té de todo el mundo, y de vez en cuando le llegaba un paquete de Colombia con el mejor café que jamás había probado. Una vez inclusive recibió una botella de un costoso vino, y una espada forjada en titanio como las que describía en su libro. Los regalos que los fans le enviaban eran de los más variopintos, era común recibir felicitaciones por su libro, notas de agradecimiento, postales desde donde lo leían, fan arts, y hasta figuras de los personajes. Lo más tedioso del asunto era tener que responderles a todos, pero se las había arreglado imprimiendo montones de notas de agradecimiento que enviaba en respuesta a casi todas las cartas. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que debía responder personalmente, como por ejemplo, a la Srta. Disidente.

No había vuelto a recibir más cartas de Petra Ral desde su última contestación. Apenas reparó en ello, estaba muy ocupado con el resto del correo como para notar la ausencia de sus protestas. Pasaron las semanas y no volvió a pensar en el asunto. En lugar de ello, se dedicó a su historia, pues el plazo se acercaba peligrosamente y debía entregar el manuscrito si quería que el libro se publicara el siguiente invierno, como los otros dos.

Había quedado en medio de una escena muy importante, y debía prestar mucha atención a los detalles, a esas "pistolas de Chéjov" que dejaría para disparar después. La escena se centraba en Mark, un personaje secundario pero que se había ganado el cariño de todo el fandom, de la misma manera que lo había hecho Rosalie en su tiempo. De hecho, se había enterado por Hanji que los fans habían popularizado en Twitter la etiqueta #PrayForMark para que no muriera en este libro. Alejó el recuerdo de su mente (prefería no saber lo que pensaban los lectores en este tipo de asuntos) y se dispuso a seguir.

_Entonces, tomándolo por la cintura, la criatura se dispuso a devo_

Se detuvo a mitad de palabra, recordando de pronto algo que había leído en una de las cartas que había recibido días atrás. No recordaba las palabras exactas, sólo que hablaban sobre que los personajes deberían tener un final mejor.

Retiró las manos del teclado.

—Maldición.

* * *

Si Cersei muere, lo celebraré subiendo doble capítulo.

PD: DRACARYS! ›:(

Ah no, fandom equivocado jaja

—Fanfiction, 13 de mayo de 2019.


	10. Chapter 10

®Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

XI

* * *

Estar en un fandom era como estar en una familia. Y como en toda familia, hay peleas, celebraciones, risas y lágrimas. Y por supuesto, una que otra locura. El fandom de WoT cumplía con todas estas características, uno podía encontrar literalmente de todo un poco. Estaban los artistas que hacían fanarts y que tenían legiones de seguidores, estaban los fanfickers que escribían desde las historias más impresionantes hasta las locuras más inimaginables. Estaban los creadores de contenidos, esos que tenían páginas en Facebook y cuentas en tumblr y twitter a reventar de seguidores, que hacían memes y compartían sus teorías. Y por supuesto, no podían faltar los cosplayers, que eran algo así como el estatus más alto que se podía alcanzar en un fandom. Con sus maquillajes impresionantes y sus ropajes elaborados, emulaban a la perfección los personajes que representaban.

Petra se encontraba en la categoría de fan promedio, el que realmente no hace nada de estas cosas pero apoya a quienes sí. Se había abierto una cuenta en Twitter para ver los contenidos que otros creaban, y había publicado un par de twits con la etiqueta #PrayForMark. Esta se había popularizado el mismo día que el segundo libro salió a la venta, pues la situación del personaje era penosa y lo más probable era que para el tercer libro se decidiera su muerte.

_Mark es muy noble y valiente, es tan fuerte como Anthein o Eric, ¡no merece morir así! #PrayForMark_

Ese había sido uno de sus twits, el cual se había ganado unas cuantas respuestas y cientos de likes y retwits. En ese momento se había sentido confiada, pero ahora ya no tanto. Ahora que había intercambiado ideas con el autor de la saga, ya no estaba tan segura. Seguramente L. Ackerman mataría al pobre Mark, como había hecho con Rosalie, Brendan, Gale, Sam, Natt, Zack, Jake, Shasta, y tantos otros…

Echó un vistazo al cajón cerrado del escritorio, donde resguardaba las cartas que había recibido de parte del escritor. Tal vez era hora de escribirle otra respuesta.

* * *

Le doy un avance a quien me ayude a superar la deprecpción (depresión + decepción) del final de GOT

okno

—Fanfiction, 23 de mayo de 2019.


	11. Chapter 11

®Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

XI

* * *

L. Ackerman había actualizado su blog.

La noticia se corrió como pólvora, alborotando al fandom como nunca antes.

La fecha de publicación de la tercera entrega de _Guerra de titanes_ había sido anunciada para el siguiente invierno, coincidiendo así con el aniversario de la publicación del primer libro. Un cuarto tomo estaba previsto, sin fecha aún, pero eso ahora no importaba. _Guerra de titanes_, el tercer título de la saga comúnmente denominada de la misma manera, estaba por salir.

—El fandom está muy emocionado —anuncio Hanji, mirando el computador.

Su acompañante chasqueó la lengua.

—Sabes que no me gusta meterme en esas cosas.

—Oh vamos, sin fandom no hay libros, ¿sabes?

El hombre casi rodó los ojos. En su lugar, le dio la espalda y sirvió dos tazas de café de la cafetera.

—¡Oh, mira esto! ¡Ya alguien hizo un fanart de la portada!

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Vaya, es muy bueno… Deberías considerarlo para la siguiente portada.

—Hanji, tú diseñas las portadas —le recordó usando un tono como si le dijera que no había perdido las gafas sino que estaban en su cabeza.

Hanji sonrió, y le arrebató la taza de café antes de que se la ofreciera.

—Bueno, era solo una sugerencia —bromeó—. Ahora, a trabajar. Hice algunos diseños basándome en lo que me dijiste… ¿tienes un plumón?

—En el cajón de la izquierda —le respondió, sin voltear a mirar.

Hanji abrió el cajón indicado, y para su sorpresa encontró un fajo con varias cartas. La pila estaba encabezada por una tal Petra Ral, nadie que Hanji conociera. Levantó las cartas y las dejó caer como si ojeara un libro. Todas habían sido escritas por la misma persona.

—¿Lo encontraste?

Hanji dejó el fajo como estaba, y tomando el plumón, cerró la gaveta.

—Sí.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 23 de mayo de 2019.


	12. Chapter 12

®Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

XII

* * *

_Estimado sr. Ackerman, ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos y tal vez no me recuerde, pero quería decirle que estuve pensando en lo que me dijo. Sé que ya se anunció la fecha de publicación del libro y que probablemente ya lo haya terminado, y no es que pretenda intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión ni nada por el estilo pero es que… bueno, creo que muchos lamentaríamos la muerte de más personajes. Usted dice que es lo más realista, pero incluso en las guerras hay quienes sobreviven a las situaciones más penosas y terribles. Seguramente en los libros de historia podría encontrar algunos ejemplos. Además, aunque suene tonto, ¿no cree usted que de seguir así se quedará sin personajes? Sé que es un comentario muy sonado como broma por la muerte de tantos personajes, pero no está tan alejado de la realidad… quiero decir, hay un gráfico y todo en tumblr que demuestra que solo queda vivo alrededor del 47% de todos los personajes. Bueno, espero no haberlo importunado con esto. Le deseo mucha suerte con el nuevo libro, ¡no puedo esperar a leerlo!_

La Srta. Disidente era tenaz, tenía que reconocerlo. Levantó una ceja cuando llegó a la parte del porcentaje de personajes vivos, y tomó nota mental de verificar las estadísticas más tarde. Al terminar de leer, se dispuso inmediatamente a responder, punto por punto.

"_Muchos lamentaríamos la muerte de más personajes."_

—_Bueno, Srta. Disidente, tengo una sorpresa para ti_— se dijo para sus adentros.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 02 de junio de 2019.


	13. Chapter 13

®Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

XIII

* * *

48,75%

Ese era el porcentaje real de personajes vivos hasta el segundo libro de la saga. L. Ackerman lo había verificado y todo. Petra no se atrevió a comprobar, creyendo en sus palabras.

Esta vez, la respuesta había sido breve.

_Créame, Srta., que nada de lo que digan mis lectores me haría cambiar de opinión con respecto a mi obra. En cuanto al siguiente punto, en efecto, es cierto y también forma parte de la realidad de Guerra de Titanes. Por lo tanto, no debe temer que "me quede sin personajes" como ha dicho. En la guerra hay quienes viven y quienes mueren, así también en mi mundo. Como entenderá, no puedo adelantar los acontecimientos y decir quienes lo harán y quienes no, ya lo descubrirá usted misma en los siguientes libros. Gracias por sus deseos, espero que el siguiente libro sea también de su gusto._

Sonaba como una despedida. Petra guardó la carta junto a las otras, aceptando el fin del debate. No podía decir a ciencia cierta si había ganado o perdido, parecía un empate más bien ambiguo. Sin embargo, había podido intercambiar un par de ideas con su autor favorito, y con ello había sido suficiente. Ahora, solamente tendría que esperar hasta la salida del siguiente libro.

Observó el calendario con cierta desilusión. febrero apenas comenzaba.

—_El invierno se acerca_ —murmuró la frase de uno de sus personajes favoritos y deseó que de verdad el invierno se acercara pronto.

* * *

_Aquí termina esta primera etapa de la historia… los siguientes capítulos serán diferentes. Vamos a ver cómo continua esta cosa! xD_

—Fanfiction, 18 de junio de 2019.


	14. Chapter 14

®Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

Parte II

Cambio de mentalidad

XIV

* * *

Había algo que le molestaba a Petra sobre la nueva película de Ultra Héroes. Y no podía dejar de pensar ello.

Había esperado con ansias que se estrenara, desde que había visto el tráiler por casualidad en una publicidad de youtube. Ahora, que finalmente la había visto, su entusiasmo se había esfumado.

Sus amigas pensaban lo contrario, habían amado por completo la película —al igual que el 90% del público que la vio—. Alabaron el filme todo el camino hasta el pequeño pub donde cenarían esa noche. Petra, por su parte, había permanecido callada la mayor parte del tiempo, algo inusual en ella ya que siempre había sido más bien parlanchina. El vacío dejado por su mutismo no tardó en sentirse, y las dos mujeres la interrogaron al respecto.

—¿Qué pasa, Petra? ¿No te gustó la peli?

Nifa fue la primera en interrogarla. Tenía su misma estatura y un tono de ojos y cabello similar. Podrían pasar por hermanas. Petra se crispó, esperaba no tener que responder a la pregunta porque ni ella misma sabía cómo expresar lo que Ultra Héroes le había hecho sentir.

—Bueno, no es que no me gustara, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en el Dr. Kaos…

—¿Kaos? —la voz de Nifa subió un octava—. Ese malvado tuvo lo que se merecía.

—Sí, pero ¿no te parece ilógico? —se atrevió a decir Petra—. Solo es malo y ya.

—¡Pero intentó matar a los Ultra Héroes y conquistar el mundo! —protestó la otra amiga.

—¿Pero eso es todo? —Cuestionó Petra, no sin sorprenderse por el tono que adquirió su voz—. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que el Dr. Kaos solo sea malo porque sí y los Ultra Héroes los buenos? ¿No has pensado que el hecho de que se opongan al Dr. Kaos hace que sus acciones sean negativas para él? ¿Y qué tal si el Dr. Kaos quería conquistar el mundo para convertirlo en un lugar mejor? Después de todo, nunca supimos sus motivos —remató.

Las dos jóvenes la miraron como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente.

—Los malos son malos siempre —argumentó Nifa.

—Y es el trabajo de los buenos detenerlos —remató la otra amiga, una pelirroja llamada Isabel.

Y así, el debate continuó. Pero Petra no podía estar de acuerdo. ¿Qué hacía que alguien fuera el villano y otro el héroe? ¿Si son humanos después de todo, acaso eso no hace que incluso los buenos hagan cosas malas en algún momento? ¿Por qué el malo siempre quería conquistar el mundo? ¿De qué le serviría eso? ¿Qué pasaría luego de que alcanzara su meta?

Petra estaba incómoda con el asunto, y más ahora que había caído en la cuenta de que no era la única película que seguía patrones similares. Casi siempre había un villano que quería hacer cosas malas, y un héroe que quería detenerlo. Nunca decían por qué el villano quería hacer cosas malas, o por qué el héroe quería detenerlo. Pensándolo bien, era cliché…

Y ya que estamos, ¿qué hay del resto de sus vidas? Es decir, nunca los veías ni siquiera comiendo… ¿es que acaso no se cansaban o les daba hambre? Pareciera que pasaran las 24 horas del día planeando cómo vencer al otro, pero no había nada más allá de eso. Era como si sus vidas por completo se redujeran al papel que les correspondía y no existiera otra cosa que les motivara. Cielos, era hasta deprimente. A Petra le encantaba leer, por ejemplo, disfrutaba de un buen café, odiaba el té y no soportaba que su compañero de clases intentara coquetear con ella cada vez que podía. Amaba su carrera aunque a veces le restara horas de sueño, tenía un gran cariño por su padre, no tenía problemas en sujetarse a la autoridad, a veces podía ser muy terca y soñadora, y le tenía miedo a los relámpagos. Todo eso y más la hacía quien era, su vida y esencia no se limitaba únicamente a una sola cosa como su obediencia civil, por ejemplo. Pero estos personajes… estaban confinados a si tenían moral o no.

Y lo peor de todo es que la misma cosa se repetía sin falta en casi cada película de héroes existente.

Petra pensó en todo esto en solo segundos, mientras sus amigas seguían discutiendo entre ellas sobre lo valientes que habían sido los Ultra Héroes y cómo habían salvado al mundo una vez más. Frustrada, cerró el pico y decidió no dar más opiniones por al menos el resto de la noche.

Sin embargo, una idea ya había comenzado a instalarse en su cabeza y no podría sacarla de allí tan fácilmente.

* * *

_¿Soy la única loca que se preguntaba si Batman, por ejemplo, alguna vez comía? xD_

—Fanfiction, 03 de julio de 2019.


	15. Chapter 15

®Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

Parte II

XV

* * *

—Wow. Eso no me lo esperaba.

L. Ackerman chaqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de Mark —respondió Hanji girándose en su silla—. Debo admitirlo, estoy sorprendida.

La expresión habitual del escritor no varió, aunque interiormente se enorgullecía de haber logrado ese efecto.

—¿Qué te llevó a tomar esa decisión? —quiso saber la mujer.

Su interlocutor se encogió de hombros aunque Hange no podía verlo.

—Pensé que un cambio le vendría bien a la historia.

—Me gusta. Los fans estarán auténticamente sorprendidos —su voz cobró emoción—. ¡Imagínate! Cuando lleguen a esa parte se van a caer de la emoción.

L. Ackerman se preparó para colgar.

—Sí bueno, tampoco es para tanto.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Todo el mundo espera lo contrario! Eres L. "la parca" Ackerman, se supone que no tienes piedad con nadie—

—Se llama realismo —la interrumpió, listo para finalizar la llamada—. Quema el manuscrito cuando termines.

Y con eso, el hombre colgó dejándola hablando sola. Hanji se sintió frustrada. Cuando se emocionaba con un tema, podía hablar por horas al respecto, y ahora su amigo le había cortado la llamada y por supuesto, no tenía nadie más con quien hablar. El libro aun no había salido a la venta, y el manuscrito que estaba leyendo era el último borrador. La única otra persona en la tierra que tenía conocimiento del documento era Keith Shadis, el editor, pero no le haría mucha gracia que la ilustradora lo llamara a las cuatro de la mañana para discutir sobre la situación de Mark Bennett y la reputación de su creador como asesino de personajes.

—Bueno —suspiró, reclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla—, supongo que a Erwin no le molestará que lo despierte…

* * *

—Fanfiction, 19 de julio de 2019.


	16. Chapter 16

®Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

XVI

* * *

Era definitivo. L. Ackerman había arruinado para siempre su percepción sobre el bien y el mal en el cine. ¡Era tan frustrante!

_«También hay muchos personajes (…) que sufren diversas vicisitudes en beneficio de los protagonistas.»_

Petra no podía sacarse aquellas palabras de su cabeza. Eran como veneno apoderándose de su sistema, se habían enraizado en su mente y ahora no podía dejar de ver las cosas a través de esa óptica.

Con todo, Petra se desanimaba ante las ideas que surgían en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que algo tan puro como el bien estuviera mal representado? El bien era la única manera de vencer el mal, por lo tanto, algo tan puro no podía estar equivocado.

_«Ese malvado tuvo lo que se merecía.»_

Tal vez Nifa tenía razón después de todo. ¿O no? La pregunta le daba vueltas a la cabeza, y Petra no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Con esa idea en mente, decidió dedicar los próximos días a su investigación. Se sumergiría en las películas heroicas más representativas de las últimas dos décadas, y así le demostraría a L. Ackerman, o mejor dicho a sí misma, que se equivocaba. Que debía haber una razón para que cada protagonista actuara así, que los demás se lo merecían. Petra estaba realmente comprometida con su nueva tarea, y no pararía hasta dar con los resultados que buscaba.

¡Ya vería L. Ackerman, já!

* * *

—Fanfiction, 02 de agosto de 2019.


	17. Chapter 17

®Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

XVII

* * *

—Hanji me despertó el otro día a las cuatro de la mañana para hablarme de tu libro.

L. Ackerman chasqueó la lengua. Su interlocutor lo tomó como una señal de que lo estaba escuchando.

—No sé cómo la soportas.

Erwin ignoró el comentario y prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Debo admitir que yo también me sentí un poco sorprendido con algunas cosas. Comenzaba a preguntarme el porqué tomaste esa decisión y qué tanto afectará la historia en las entregas siguientes.

—Como le dije a Shadis, era lo más realista. Estuve estudiando la situación y llegué a la conclusión que sería lo más cercano al mundo real. Tendré que hacer algunos ajustes, pero no interferirá en los demás libros.

Con eso, Erwin pareció satisfecho.

—Me parece bien. Ahora, a lo que vinimos. Estuve haciendo algunas llamadas para publicitar el libro, y conseguí algunas propuestas interesantes. Todo está especificado en el documento que voy a enviarte.

Normalmente, añadiría a una conversación como esa un "¿emocionado?", pero L. Ackerman no era de los que demuestra sus emociones o si quiera usa dicha palabra en su vocabulario. Así que pasó al siguiente punto de su reunión.

—Esta mañana tuvimos una reunión sobre las siguientes publicaciones y las negociaciones con el director del que te hablé —un estudio se había interesado en llevar a la pantalla grande _Guerra de titanes_—. Como sabes, el cierre del trato depende de las ventas del tercer tomo. Así que pensamos dispararlas con una firma de autógrafos.

L. Ackerman se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Y bien, ¿qué opinas?

—Tendré que pensarlo.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —indicó Erwin con calma—. Lo ideal sería en la feria nacional del libro y hay que reservar el cupo con cuatro meses de antelación por lo menos. Necesito una respuesta lo antes posible.

El aspecto del autor mostraba cansancio.

—Erwin, esas convenciones son extenuantes, hay gente hablando en voz alta por todos lados, mocosos sudorosos toqueteándote para tomarse fotos, hordas interminables de fanáticos hablándote todo el rato y agarrándote la mano, mocosos llorones y gritones que asisten con sus padres y se hacen pipí en los pasillos mientras estos hacen fila. No estoy de humor para eso.

—Entiendo —asintió Erwin con el talento de un diplomático—. Aun así te pido que lo pienses. Es una oportunidad de incrementar las ventas, y podemos arreglar algunas cosas para que estés más cómodo. Nada de fotos por ejemplo, acortará el tiempo de espera y podrás firmar más libros.

L. Ackerman no parecía aun muy seguro.

—Lo pensaré esta noche y mañana te daré mi respuesta.

La decisión pareció satisfacer al rubio.

—Bien, esperaré entonces. Gracias por considerarlo.

Erwin sonrió de nuevo, con ese gesto propio de un representante de la ONU. Su acompañante no le devolvió el gesto, pues no le era dado sonreír con frecuencia. En su lugar, asintió y se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la salida. Presentía que terminaría aceptando de todos modos, pero por el momento, no le dejaría saber nada a Erwin. Primero, tenía que sopesar las opciones y ver si sería una buena decisión.

Tal vez sí lo era.

* * *

—Fanfiction 25 de septiembre de 2019.


	18. Chapter 18

®Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

XVIII

* * *

Petra se había pasado los últimos tres días dedicada a su "investigación". Cualquiera habría abandonado tamaña empresa tras la tercera película, pero si un defecto –o cualidad, dependiendo de cómo se le mire- que tenía Petra, era la terquedad. No iba a abandonar la cosa así no más, no señor.

Primero se sumergió en una búsqueda tentativa de palabras clave que le pudieran ser útiles. Comenzó con "películas parecidas a Ultra Héroes", lo que la terminó llevando a un artículo innecesariamente largo sobre el filme en sí, la horda de fans que tenía, y un comentario sobre lo populares que eran las películas de héroes estos últimos años (digno de la introducción a cualquier video de Dross). Frustrada, estuvo a punto de cerrar la pestaña al no ver ningún listado de películas similares a Ultra Héroes en el artículo titulado "10 películas similares a Ultra Héroes que no puedes dejar de ver", pero casi al final del mismo algo captó su atención. Era la esperada lista, para la cual tuvo que cambiar de página cual presentación de power point con cada sugerencia. Obviamente el artículo era un _clickbait_ gigantesco destinado a generarle dinero al autor con cada cambio de página plagado de publicidad. Haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, Petra tomó nota de cada título, y luego fue buscándolo uno a uno para tener una idea de qué trataba y de qué año era.

Una vez tuvo la información que quería, probó con otras palabras clave que la condujeron a una búsqueda más corta que la anterior. Una larga lista se desplegó ante ella, que copió junto a las diez primeras. Se pasó las siguientes dos horas o algo así leyendo las sinopsis y viendo si estaban disponibles en su página de streaming favorita. Tras confirmar cuáles podía encontrar y cuáles no, verificó las faltantes con una tienda de alquiler de películas local que encontró en internet. Hizo el pedido y mientras, se duchó, equipó su sala de estar con todo un arsenal de palomitas y comida chatarra, tomó un bloc de notas y bolígrafo y se dispuso a comenzar su tarea.

Las primeras tres películas no resultaron tan malas como se esperaba, aunque no se escapaban de uno que otro cliché. Petra tomó nota de aquellas situaciones que le parecieron demasiado gastadas, inverosímiles o que simplemente le parecieron inadecuadas. Se tomó un descanso para ir al baño y tirar a la basura los empaques ya usados, y reabastecerse de palomitas. Miró tres más hasta que comenzó a quedarse dormida, y decidió echar un sueñito antes de seguir. Durmió seis horas, despertándose con el ruido de la calle a las nueve de la mañana. Se preparó un desayuno rápido y prosiguió con su tarea.

Básicamente repitió la misma rutina las siguientes cuarenta y tantas horas. Dormía un poco, hacía montones de palomitas, pausaba la película cuando encontraba algo que apuntar en su bloc, iba al baño rápidamente y regresaba. Trataba de no perder mucho tiempo, pues era fin de semana y tenía clases el lunes. Incluso le pidió a su vecino, un niño como de 12 años, que fuera a la tienda y le trajera algunas gaseosas y snacks variados cuando sus reservas de _Frito Lay C.A_. se terminaron. Vio tantas películas que perdió la noción del tiempo y de cuántas había visto, hasta que consideró que había visto suficiente y podía empezar con las conclusiones.

¿Se habría equivocado L. Ackerman? ¿Tendría razón solo un poco? Petra leyó lo que había anotado, y comenzó a pensar que el autor quizá no estaba tan equivocado después de todo. Había esquivado a propósito sus películas favoritas sin embargo, temiendo encontrar algo de lo que pronto aprendería que tenía nombre propio (y no era "_cliché" _precisamente).

_Tropos._

Encontró el nombre y una página referente por casualidad, mientras tecleaba algo como "_pelicula donde el héroe es capturado por el villano, y parece que lo vaa matar y yano aay salida, pero el billano se pone a contarle su plan y entonces losamigos del héroe o el mismo encuentran la manera de salvarlo mientras elvillano está hablando, entonces el villano pierdey el héroe se salva"_

(Los errores de tipeo eran producto de poco sueño y la pobre iluminación en la sala).

Tv Tropes.

Al leer la descripción de la página, Petra se dio cuenta de que ya alguien se había dado el trabajo de hacer lo que justamente ella había estado haciendo. La entrada a la cual la refirió su búsqueda se titulaba "regodeo malévolo" y pronto se sumergió en una larga lectura donde, para su sorpresa, estaban listadas las películas que ya había notado que exploraban esa situación.

—_Oh, vaya —_exclamó, viendo las entradas similares que se desplegaban ante ella.

* * *

—Fanfiction 07 de octubre de 2019.


End file.
